Double Bind
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Lucy certainly didn't expect this. Never ever. I mean, who would have thought that Natsu of all people could kiss like that? Of course, it had all started earlier that day, and she knew she shouldn't have enjoyed it. But she didn't want it to end. She knew she was contradicting herself, but she didn't care. She knew that she was in love with Natsu. "I want you." he whispered.


**So, I had this idea in my head...and I thought, "I really need to get this down!" And thus, I have a new creation. It's a one-shot, I know, I will update Just A Little Girl soon. You wanted a sequel after all. Oh, I forgot to mention, I watched the Fairy Tail OVA Memory Days last week. It was really good. Anyway, enjoy this one-shot while you wait for the sequel to Just A Little Girl.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Fairy Tail. That would be awesome though...**

Double Bind

Lucy sighed as she laid her head on the bar counter. She, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy had just returned from an exceptionally hard mission and she was worn out. Mira-jane smiled at the blonde. "Hey Lucy. How are you?"

The celestial mage didn't even lift her head. "Exhausted." she responded, her voice slightly muffled due to the fact that her head was buried in her arms.

Mira smiled in sympathy. "Why don't you just go home. I'm sure you'll feel better if you get a good night's sleep."

Lucy nodded her head and stood up. "See you tomorrow Mira." she said tiredly as she headed for the guild doors.

"Bye Lucy!" Mira waved.

Lucy sighed as she walked home. Going to bed sounded wonderful at the moment. Perfect. Heavenly. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks, trying to keep herself awake. She didn't notice as another presence appeared beside her.

"Hey Luce, where ya going?"

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin. "N-Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" she screeched at the dragon slayer.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you look awful."

Lucy scowled. "Thank you Natsu. Because that is just what every girl wants to hear when they're tired."

Natsu smiled and patted her back. "Sorry."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I guess you're headed to my place, right?"

Natsu looked shocked. "Whoa Luce! How'd you know?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Lucky guess."

The two of them walked back to Lucy's house in quiet. Lucy wasn't really up to talking and Natsu noticed this and didn't say anything. When they made it to the door, Lucy took out the key and unlocked it.

She stepped into the front room and held the door open for Natsu to enter. After he did, she shut the door and relocked it. Lucy yawned and walked into her room. Shortly, she was changed into a nice comfy pair of pajamas.

She stuck her head out of her room. "I'm going to take a nap. Just, don't break anything while I'm asleep, okay?" Natsu nodded and she shut the door and collapsed into her bed.

A few hours later, she awoke, refreshed and hungry. She stretched and threw back her comforter. Lucy smiled as she opened the door to see everything in it's right place. Natsu was sprawled out on her couch. She tiptoed across the floor to the kitchen, trying not to wake him.

The dragon slayer's head turned in her direction. "Luce?" he mumbled sleepily.

Lucy frowned a little. "I'm just getting something to eat, go back to sleep Natsu."

But at the mention of food, her partner was wide awake. "Eat? Are you making food Lucy?"

The celestial mage laughed a little. "No, I'm just getting some ice cream or something. Want some?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Duh."

Lucy smiled and pulled two small cartons out of the freezer and grabbed two spoons. She joined her partner on the couch. She held up the two flavors and let him choose. He grabbed one and a spoon from her hand.

Lucy took a bite of the cold desert and smiled. It was just what she needed. Suddenly, she felt something ice cold hit her neck. Her eyes widened and she squealed. "Oh!"

Natsu looked down at her apologetically. "Uh, sorry Luce, it slipped off my spoon."

The cold was replaced with something warm. Lucy's heart stopped. The warmth was moist. And it was moving. Her eyes widened. _Natsu was licking her neck!_

She felt her throat go dry as his tongue moved over her soft skin, sopping up all the cold ice cream he had dropped on her. Time moved at a snail's pace and finally he pulled back. "There. Now you're not cold anymore."

Lucy felt her heart drop a little when he pulled away too soon. He grinned cheekily at her, but Lucy was still to surprised to do anything but blink. Her face felt a thousand times warmer and her neck burned. She gulped and brought her spoon to her lips, trying to cool herself off.

The two continued to eat in silence. Mainly because Lucy was still unable to form actual words. After a while, Natsu dropped his spoon into his empty carton. Lucy followed shortly after and she took both of them to the kitchen.

She set them on the counter and bit her lip. Strangely enough, she had enjoyed it when Natsu had licked her. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her suffering brain. She shouldn't have enjoyed it dammit! It wasn't right!

But she did. And she hadn't wanted him to stop. She knew she was contradicting herself. Oh how well she knew. She also knew that she was madly in love with her partner. She felt her face burn and she touched her neck softly.

Problem was, Natsu was too stupid to realize it. That, and he would probably never love her back. She died a little inside whenever she thought about it, but there wasn't anything she could do. She had fallen for her best friend and partner. And _that, _was a fact.

But, as was previously mentioned, Natsu was more dense than most people. Hell, he probably didn't even realize what he was doing when he licked her. It was probably just natural instinct or something. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Stupid, freaking dense, hot, loyal, bad ass, pyromaniac didn't even realize that she was in love with him. Lucy ground her teeth and licked her bottom lip. Her eyes widened when she tasted an unusual liquid substance that had a strong iron ting to it. Her hand flew to her mouth. Sure enough, it was blood.

Lucy sucked her bottom lip in so that the blood wouldn't run down her chin and stain her clothes. She searched around for a dishcloth to press against the bleeding until it stopped. Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of arms take hold of her waist and then, she was staring right into a pair of onyx eyes.

"Lucy, I smelled blood. Are you alright?" Natsu asked in concern.

She opened her mouth to answer him, when she felt a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day. Well, that was unexpected.

Natsu ran his tongue along her bottom lip, Lucy almost fainted. It was too much. Where did he even learn to kiss like this?

As abruptly as it began, the kiss ended. Natsu turned away. "Idiot." he muttered, his voice huskier than before. "You should be more careful."

Lucy's mouth was wide open. "N-Natsu...you...that...I..." she was unable to make a complete sentence, let alone one that made sense. Her hand flew to her head. She was dizzy all of a sudden. "The mailman disappeared and the turtle was left in a cardboard bow." she mumbled woozily.

Natsu turned to her immediately. "Luce! Are you alright? What mailman? What turtle?" he grabbed her by her shoulders.

Lucy blinked. "What?" she asked, coming back to her senses.

Natsu frowned. "You...you said something about a mailman and a turtle. Never mind. Are you alright?"

Lucy squinted, trying to remember what had just happened. "Wait a minute! You-! You just kissed me!" she accused, jabbing a finger into her partner's bare chest. Oh, she hadn't even noticed her wasn't wearing a shirt.

Natsu bit his lip. "I, um, sorry about that. It's just, I don't know." he hung his head. Then, he looked straight at her, his eyes full of fire. "Lucy."

Lucy stiffened, slightly afraid of the look in the dragon slayer's eyes. "Y-yeah?" she asked uneasily.

Natsu leaned forward. "I want you." he whispered before crashing his lips onto hers once more.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes slid closed and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, holding onto it loosely.

The kiss was passionate, and _hot. _Lucy felt like she was on fire. She could feel Natsu's desire burning through. His tongue slid into her mouth and he stumbled back against the wall, Lucy being pulled along with him.

Finally, lack of air caused the two to separate. Lucy took big gulps of the cold air, trying to cool down her burning lungs. She blinked a couple of times, and she looked at the panting dragon slayer. He looked back at her.

Lucy blushed and Natsu pulled her closer to him. "Hey Luce," he said suddenly. "I love you."

Lucy smiled slightly. "I love you too, Natsu."

He looked at her in shock, then a wide grin spread across his face. "Hey, can we kiss again?" he asked childishly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Well, at least he was still the same, and she wouldn't have it any other way. "Of course."

Natsu grinned at her once more before capturing her lips with his own once more.

**Well, there you have it. I'm not sure that I really like how it turned out...but I was too lazy to change it. Also, sorry if the kiss scene was horrible. I've never really been kissed before, and certainly not by a fire dragon slayer. So I just had to use my imagination. **

**I would also like to apologize for any grammar mistakes/errors. **

**I listened to some really good songs while I wrote this. (When don't I?) Here they are: No Plan B by Manafest, The Catalyst (Medal of Honor Version) by Linkin Park, and They Don't Know About Us by One Direction. **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this. Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**Oh, and just so you know, I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel to Just A Little Girl in a few days. I'm just going to continue it on the same story, so FanFiction is going to tell you that Just A Little Girl has been updated, but it'll be the first chapter to the sequel. It's called 'Dragon Slayer's Daughter.' I hope you read it!**

**- Sonata**


End file.
